Orders on Sight
by RandyPandy
Summary: The Doctor didn't completely make up the plan to get rid of the Silence just then, after all. He just didn't have time to explain the full story to the others. The Silence raised an army, and it was more than just the human race. -Ten, Eleven-


Spoilers for the episodes "Blink" and "The Day of the Moon" of New-Who.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Doctor Who" in any shape or form and made no money off of this fanfic.

* * *

The 10th Doctor was positively beaming at the moment, and even Martha had to admit that she didn't blame him. She was excited herself. Being stuck in the 60s after that stone... statue thing had touched them and being forced to support both of them was exhausting on her (because really, the Doctor didn't act human and her color worked against her in this time period).

But that didn't matter. Being able to actually relive history, the excitement that the people would have had in this time period was infectious.

"Are you ready, Martha? History in the making!" The Doctor, for all of his 900-plus years, looked like a giddy young child as he settled in front of the television. It was an old set that they had found, that someone had thrown out and the Doctor had repaired, but it would do until Sally sent the TARDIS back to them. It was just a matter of time now.

And what better way to pass the time, than by watching the first human to step onto a non-Earth planetary body, live on the telly?

"It's one small step for man-"

**_"YOU SHOULD KILL US ALL ON SIGHT!"_**

"What-" But before either of them could comprehend this, they blinked and the image disappeared from the television.

"-one giant leap for mankind!"

Martha jumped and clapped her hands. She had seen the video numerous times before in her life, but it was something else completely to watch it live. The Doctor grinned brightly, and put one arm around Martha.

"Oh, yes! Getting stuck here was worth it! You brilliant, brilliant humans!"

With the Doctor's arm around her, Martha tried hard not to blush, and couldn't help but lean into it. It wasn't often that the Doctor made physical contact, and she rather enjoyed it.

"I have to admit. Seeing it live on the telly was one of the most amazing experiences ever, even if the circumstances weren't... ideal."

Neither took any notice of the pair of dead, inhuman bodies in black suits behind them, as the Doctor pocketed the sonic screwdriver that he didn't remember pulling out of his pockets.

* * *

He knew exactly what to do, now. The Doctor mused a bit, thinking how he was going to save Amy from the Silence. Or... well, that was something that didn't matter right now.

Oh, the Silence. This wasn't his first encounter with them. Every time he glanced at them, even that image that he was staring at currently while River and Rory plotted (it didn't matter what they did, as long as they both knew not to mess up whatever he was planning), he remembered everything.

The Silent in the orphanage where the girl in the astronaut suit had been found had delivered that same haunting message that he had remembered when he had seen the moon landing video with Martha.

He knew exactly how to rig the moon landing transmission so that a message from any wireless could be spliced into the clip, and had done so.

The very video had been recorded on Amy's cellphone later afterwards by Canton.

It wasn't hard for someone to put two and two together, to come up with the most brilliant plan ever to get rid of the Silence. He couldn't really help himself; this was something that he had to do, whether they were a threat or not (of course they were a threat, he was sure, because he was never wrong, right?)

Even now, the order rang through his mind...

* * *

The live feed from the moon landing came on, as the 11th Doctor beamed. Rory was trying to free Amy, and the Silence were just watching him, not daring to attack as River would gun them down the instant they did.

Everything, so far, was going perfectly to plan and just as he expected. No time paradoxes, no holes the size of Belgium, not here!

"Guys, sorry." He stared seriously at the Silent he was looking up at. "But you're way out of time."

He moved away towards the television, setting up the antenna. "Now, a bit of history for you! Aren't you proud? Because you helped! Do you know how many people are watching this, live on the telly?" He grinned brightly, knowing that it was close, as he rested his arm on the television and leaned against the console.

"Half a billion! And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out amongst the stars. You just watch them fly, billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it."

The broadcast continued, as Neil Armstrong slowly climbed down the ladder of the spacecraft. The Doctor calmly pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Oh. But they'll forget this bit."

One of the Silents gave him the closest equivalent to a startled look that it could, as the Doctor placed the phone on his ear. Ah, good, Canton was all prepared. Of course he was, how could he not be?

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Doctor just smiled, aware of exactly what Canton was doing, how the transmission would be sent to every television around the world, how it would be forever recorded, as he watched the clip as it began to deliver the most famous single piece of footage in human history. Neil Armstrong's foot touched the ground.

"It's one small step for man-"

**_"YOU SHOULD KILL US ALL ON SIGHT!"_**

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you." All the Silence could do was watch, powerless, as the message was delivered everywhere, growling in fury. Oh, but he wasn't done yet.

"-one giant leap for mankind."

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself!"

An army named 'The Doctor' and 'the human race'. He knew that, right at this moment, his younger self had viewed the clip and had been ordered to destroy the Silence, and that was, of course, what he was doing right now. Just in a much more creative way than the humans.

"And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run?" he pondered, taking a few steps back as the Silent in front of him approached him slowly. "Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet - they won't even know they're doing it! I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is 'Oops!'"

Uh oh, the Silence was mad. This was their cue to get out of here! "Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!"

It didn't take them long; the Doctor had to help Rory free Amy and then tried to help dampen the Silents' power to hold them off so that River could shoot them (really, that woman was rude sometimes - "You have a screwdriver! Go build a cabinet!" Sure, the sonic screwdriver wouldn't kill them outright, but he knew that it caused their electrical power to flow back on them, electrocuting them. How else had he killed the Silents that had snuck up on him and Martha?), but they were done all too quickly.

Boy, was he brilliant.

It didn't cross his mind that he had turned himself, a man that abhorred weapons and killing people with his own hands, into a killer. That he had turned an entire species, every man, woman, and child, into murderers.

He had just been following orders, after all.

* * *

AN: And there's my theory on how he REALLY came up with that plan.


End file.
